User talk:Captainmike
Ship templates Great idea adding the images to the Voyager template like that. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 09:28, 5 January 2007 (UTC) 2250s division colors I'm thinking of just adding in the necessary blank 2260s sleeves to the 2250s page because they're pretty much the same. However, there are several conflicting items regarding the division colors. What do you think they should be? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 22:59, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :i'd keep the standard gold command, blue sciences, beige ops scheme that is most commonly quoted. -- Captain M.K.B. 02:03, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:10, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :personally, i don't think the descriptions of alternate divisions hold a lot of water, since they are based on a couple easily explainable uniform oddities. one is Leslie, who wore a 2250s-style blue uniform while serving as either a security guard or an orderly. in subsequent episodes, he served as both a security guard and orderly on numerous occasions, wearing all three uniform colors. he apparently changed shirts depending on what division he was going into that day. the other presumed blue-shirted security guard was the guy standing next to the turbolift door in "The Cage", which could have numerous explanations -- a dual-purpose crewmember, or a crewmember serving a function other than security who stood next to the door where we assume a security man would. -- Captain M.K.B. 02:33, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Blue wasn't solidified as the pure sciences color with the first pilot. In fact, it seems like all of the security guards wore blue. If anything, we can just put a lot of notes explaining the division anomalies and such like you did with the 2260s page. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:35, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :the word 'security' wasn't even mentioned in the first two pilots, so i'm not sure who "all of the security guards" you're referring to are. Leslie, as i mentioned, was the only guard wearing blue in "Where No Man.." (and there's the possibility he was a medical orderly, as he was in several other TOS eps).. the only two other blueshirts beamed down were the two doctors, and of those with noticable actions, there was also Sulu, who was mentioned to be sciences .. no other security there. and in "The Cage" i didn't notice any other blueshirts besides the nameless turbolift sentry i mentioned doing anything "guardlike" -- there was only the geologist, Spock, and Boyce as i recall doing anything notable. -- 08:34, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Quoting from the MA article: " Since it is fact that the original "yellow/gold" uniforms were actually lime-green, an alternate view on color coding from 2250s to 2270 could apply as follows: Command: Green Operations: Gold & Red Sciences: Blue Security was represented by blue from 2254 to 2266, thereby making blue more of a Supplemental division during that time, not directly related to any activities pertaining to the command or operation of the ship, but rather: protection, health and study. Theoretically all security personnel changed to red in 2266 and re-grouped under Operations, the majority of which also changed to red, which would explain why some true gold shirts remained as a subset of traditional Ops. When solid colored uniforms returned in the 2350s, ops returned to traditional Federation gold and command took red, perhaps inspired by the intervening red-hued tunics. This conceit certainly explains some inconsitencies in the otherwise arbitrary nature of uniform color coding and is true to the reality of the colors intended regardless of their appearance. Specifically, why were the Command dress uniforms green if the duty uniforms were gold while the other divisions matched? Also, beige uniforms could have only existed in the unfortunate uniform design period of 2270 to 2278." --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 15:20, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I've tried to correct them on that. thank you for bringing it to my attention. however, i stand by everything i've written above. if you've ever watched "The Cage" you can see their uniforms are definitely not pure green, but greenish-gold as i have always tried describing them, and the others are in fact goldish-beige. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:45, 16 January 2007 (UTC) 2278 cadets I don't think you ever got around to replying to my latest reply on the issue of the 2278 cadet ranks. Can you let me know what you think? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:23, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :I've been reviewing the material, and I'm starting to think there are no specific 2270s cadet ranks -- all the red uniform variants are reserved for ''trainee''s and ''student officer''s -- which are only synonymous with "cadet" under certain (not all) conditions. Saavik was a student officer (she was a cadet who had already been commissioned as lieutenant) and wore an officer uniform with red divisionals. Preston was a student officer (midshipman first class) who wore red divisionals and the insignia of a crewmman. :I definitely think this means we should delete all "cadet admiral" (solid red) insignia (but keep all the academy personnel (red slash) insignia. Also, we should note that the solid red for officers is for provisional/student officers, not necessarily cadets. A solid red with gray slash LCDR would then be a "provisional LCDR" -- possibly, but not completely, explaining Valeris's uniform error in ST6 with a conjectural possibility. She was a LT who was in the process of studying to become a LCDR. :as it is, i dont think there were any insignia that showed "cadet 1st class" or "cadet fourth class" -- so the conclusion should be that cadets would wear insignia that showed they were a student officer or a student who is not yet an officer, but the insignia themselves could not specifically mean they were cadets. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:15, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::I think it would be best if you fixed the pages yourself. You seem to have the whole thing on this specific set figured out, so I think the work would be best done by someone who knows it better. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) DOTF pic Mike, Thx (seriously no sarcasm intended) for touching up/redoing the DOTF pic it looks much nicer now.--Logan MacLeod 18:49, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Registry template I just slapped this together, but I don't want to implement it unless you're okay with it, seeing as though you're the one who's doing the registry pages. It'd make your work easier and is easily adaptable. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :The only question i'd have is how do we set it off to include oddball registries like "NX-73811" and the like? -- Captain M.K.B. 05:12, 3 February 2007 (UTC)